movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Gerbil's Story/Gallery
Gallery: Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4461.jpg|Edgar: How would you like me to tell you a story? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Luana: Yes, please. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|Charlie: Oh boy. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4464.jpg|Mortimer: I love stories. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4465.jpg|(they gather round) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg|(sit down) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4467.jpg|(and get ideas) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg|(but have trouble doing so) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4469.jpg|(and tempt to think of some plans) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4470.jpg|Charlie: What story can you tell us? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4471.jpg|Luana: Yeah. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4472.jpg|Mortimer: Explain one for us. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4473.jpg|Edgar: Yes, but let's all think. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4474.jpg|(they think) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.jpg|Hmm... Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4476.jpg|What's a good story? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4477.jpg|Which good story? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg|I wonder if they can choose a story. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg|We must think. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4490.jpg|Let's all think. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|Try to think. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|And think more often. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4493.jpg|Edgar: I know. How about the story of Boris Gerbil? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.jpg|Charlie: Boris Gerbil? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4495.jpg|Edgar: Well, you know who he is, don't you? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4496.jpg|Luana: Not sure. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4497.jpg|Edgar: Well, he's Jim Gerbil's pop. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg|Luana: Pop of Jim? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.jpg|Edgar: Yup. He carries a toy pipe in his mouth. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg|All: Oh. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg|Edgar: He's a train engineer, just like Theodore Adorable. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg|All: Wow. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4503.jpg|Edgar: He can also drive trains. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg|All: Nice. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg|Edgar: He's one of Jaq's buddies. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4506.jpg|All: Cool. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4507.jpg|Edgar: He drives a steam train with a 2-6-2 Tender Engine No. 2747, hauling a baggage car, dining car, and some coaches. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|All: Sweet. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4509.jpg|Edgar: You know, he's been great a pop of Jim. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg|All: Yes. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4511.jpg|Edgar: Now let's start the story. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg|All: Okay. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4513.jpg|Edgar: Once not very long ago... Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4563.jpg|(Edgar goes to Mortimer) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.jpg|Mortimer: Uh, Edgar? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Edgar: Can you think of what the story looks like? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4566.jpg|Mortimer: Okay, I'll try. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4567.jpg|Edgar: Good. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg|Mortimer: Let's try it. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.jpg|Edgar: Go on. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4570.jpg|Mortimer: I'll try. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg|Both: Okay. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4572.jpg|Mortimer: Let's see now. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4573.jpg|Edgar: Now try. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Mortimer: What's the beginning look like? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Edgar: A train station. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.jpg|Mortimer: Oh yes. Right. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Edgar: Now what does the station usually have? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|Mortimer: Passengers? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg|Edgar: Correct. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4580.jpg|Mortimer: And trains? Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg|Edgar: Yeah. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Mortimer: I'll give it a go. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg|Mortimer tries thinking hard Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4655.jpg|A line appears. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4656.jpg|Now a thought bubble appears. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg|A doberman. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|The screen is pushed by another one. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4659.jpg|The sun in the sky is seen. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4660.jpg|Now a mountain. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg|Some trees. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg|A road with the sky above. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4663.jpg|The countryside is shown. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4664.jpg|A car is seen. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4665.jpg|Then a lighthouse appears. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4666.jpg|Now a boat and an island. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg|A hut is seen. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4668.jpg|The waves roll by. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4669.jpg|An explosion goes off. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4670.jpg|BOOM! Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4671.jpg|The thought bubble disappears. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg|And is gone. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4673.jpg|Mortimer: Oh, I'm tired. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4674.jpg|He will never know the what the story is. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4675.jpg|Edgar: Don't worry. I'll try it. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4676.jpg|Luana's voice: Yes. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4677.jpg|Charlie's voice: Let him try. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4678.jpg|Mortimer: Alright. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4679.jpg|Edgar: Here we go now. LNW-Hooton-footbridge-Access-for-All-1024x539.jpg|(a train station is shown) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg|(the train is ready to leave) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg|(pulls out) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg|(and wheelslips) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-650.jpg|(but managed to get a grip) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|(and battles onward) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg|(a train's whistle blows) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3694.jpg|(as it, carrying the passengers, chugs through the beautiful countryside) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3695.jpg|(we focus on the train engine) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3696.jpg|(No. 2747 plows huge furrows of steam) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg|(steams toward its intended destination) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3698.jpg|(and rockets down the tracks) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|(but chugs across the snowy covered countryside) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg|(and leaves the city behind) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3817.jpg|The carriages rattle along. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg|The rails hum. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3819.jpg|The train thunders along. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Boris' train steams down the line. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3821.jpg|Like a speeding bullet. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3822.jpg|The observation car is seen. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg|As the train disappears. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3991.jpg File:1_(Hey).png|Hey! 2 (Let go!).png|Let go! 3 (Please).png|Please! 4 (Let go!).png|Hands off! File:5 (RIP).png|(SNAP!) File:6_(Oof).png|Oof! anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4152.jpg|(an explosion goes off) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4157.jpg|The rest of the train is separated. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4158.jpg|The overheated train engine and baggage roll down the line. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|Away from the rest of the train. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg|What was that? Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4161.jpg|I'm not sure what it was. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg|But look! Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4163.jpg|We've been separated from the dining car and coaches. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg|There must have been an explosion. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.jpg|We've lost the rest of the train. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg|We're at a high speed now. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg|Boris's engine is out of control. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg|It's speeding up at a high speed. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg|And going much too fast. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4192.jpg|Who will stop it? Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4231.jpg|The speedometer is going round. Preasure Too High.jpg|The glass breaks Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4232.jpg|The firebox door opens up File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4233.jpg|KABOOM! Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg|The passengers jump off safe Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg|By hopping off the baggage car Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4503.jpg|And landing safely Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg|With a Goofy holler Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg|And a Wilhelm scream Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4506.jpg|The train approaches the bridge Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg|The train falls with a Gut Wrench scream Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg|Then George of the Jungle yells Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4516.jpg|And plummets helplessly as Boris jumps out of the cab. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg|(Boris Goofy yodels) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4519.jpg|(and manages to jump out of the way) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4520.jpg|(but has managed to escape) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4521.jpg|(by landing in the sea) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4522.jpg|(with a loud splash away from his engine) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.jpg|(the engine crashes) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4524.jpg|(the baggage car falls after) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4525.jpg|(Boris swims away quickly) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.jpg|Must get to safety. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|So cold and freezing. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4528.jpg|(the baggage car lands on top with a loud CRASH!) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4529.jpg|Train explodes Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg|Sparks fly Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg|Explosives go off Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg|The remains of the train fly everywhere. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg|Boris has managed to escape. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4534.jpg|Black smoke goes everywhere. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg|POOF! Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5398.jpg|Edgar: Poor Boris. Charlie: And poor me. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5403.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5405.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5406.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5407.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5408.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5409.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5410.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5413.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5431.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5432.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5433.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5435.jpg|Launa: Oh no, Charlie. He was the best engineer. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5436.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1615.jpg|Hook it on. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1616.jpg|Got it. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg|Now let's go. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg|Hauling Boris to Ffarquhar tunnel on Thomas' branchline away Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.jpg|To the doctor's office. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1620.jpg|Quickly. ThomasinTrouble21.png|Sir Topham Hatt was having breakfast. He was eating toast and marmalade. ThomasinTrouble22.png|The butler came in. ThomasinTrouble23.png|Excuse me, Sir. You are wanted on the telephone. ThomasinTrouble24.png|Bother that telephone. ThomasinTrouble25.png|I'm sorry, my dear. ThomasinTrouble26.png|But Boris Gerbil has had an accident. ThomasinTrouble27.png|Oh, I see now. ThomasinTrouble28.png|Though I must go at once. TrainStopsPlay32.png|Wake up, Caroline. TrainStopsPlay33.png|Okay, I'm up. TrainStopsPlay34.png|Let's go. TrainStopsPlay35.png|We must find Boris Gerbil. TrainStopsPlay36.png|He's had an accident. TrainStopsPlay37.png|Hello, Stepney! TrainStopsPlay38.png|Hello, Caroline! TrainStopsPlay44.png|Poor Caroline wasn't happy at all. TrainStopsPlay45.png|She rattled along the road to find Boris. TrainStopsPlay46.png|And hoped that the engineer would still be alright. TrainStopsPlay47.png|I shouldn't be treated like this. TrainStopsPlay48.png|This pace is not bad for my system. TrainStopsPlay51.png|Aha! That's where Boris is at. TrainStopsPlay52.png|Let's get him on board. TrainStopsPlay53.png|All the way to the hospital. TrainStopsPlay54.png|We've got you on board, Boris. TrainStopsPlay56.png|Now we're taking you to the hospital. It's-doc-mcstuffins-toy-hospital-home-entertainment-disney-junior-large-5.jpg|Get Boris in at once. Boris Gerbil (pipe).png|We're getting you treated, Boris. Never fear. Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-8039.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-8041.jpg Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-8042.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Stories Category:Songs